I kissed a girl, and I liked it
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Han pasado 4 años y Aerith alfin sabe la verdad de lo que paso, pero con todo eso, Tifa solo quiere verla sonreir. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Final Fantasy VII, esos son propiedad de Square Enix, pero la idea del fic si es mia. :R

* * *

Luego de que Tifa reprimiera a Cloud ya que este no le ayudaba lo suficiente a la chica con el bar, este decidió atender el bar solo por el día de hoy.

"Rubio grosero" Murmuro la chica de cabello negro.

Pero claro, no podías culparla ya que últimamente su nivel de paciencia estaba apunto de agotarse, casi no veía al rubio del que estaba enamorada (Cloud Strife), el siempre era algo distante y frio con ella, luego cuando cree que nada podría empeorarlo… Cloud conoce a una florista en la iglesia de la que el cayo tiempo atrás y esta se enamora de el, pero por supuesto… Cloud nunca salía de su pequeño mundo de: 'No puedo proteger a nadie…' No se daba cuenta de la secreta batalla que se originaba entre las dos sobre quien ganaría el corazón de Cloud.

Algo irritada, la chica de ojos rubíes se dirigió hacia el Sector 5, donde se suponía que estaba la florista en su iglesia, no se daría por vencida contra ella.

Abrió las grandes puertas de la iglesia y encontró a la florista agachada enfrente de las flores para atenderlas, giro un poco su cabeza, en su cara se le formaba una gran sonrisa, pero cuando observo que solo era la chica del bar, su sonrisa perdió la felicidad que había en ella. 'Esperabas a alguien mas?' Pensó Tifa un poco molesta. "Hola…" Le saludo y alzo la mano para agitarla un poco. "Sabia que estarías aquí..."

La florista se levanto, sacudiendo el poco polvo que había caído en su vestido rosa y paso una mano por su trenza, asegurándose de que su preciado listón rosa aun siguiera ahí. "Hola Tifa, donde esta Cloud?" Murmuro, asomándose detrás de la chica.

La mencionada negó con su cabeza y sonrió un poco. "Venia a visitarte y hablar sobre unas cosas…" Dijo, tratándole de restarle importancia al asunto.

La castaña puso las manos en sus caderas y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, por más raro que fuera a Tifa le causo un poco de gracia ese gesto. "Sobre Cloud?" Adivino la chica de rosa. "Se que te gusta"

Tifa se quedo callado. "A ti también" Se apresuro en decirlo, cruzándose de brazos.

La florista se quedo callada y se miro a observar las flores, con una mano en su pecho. "No tanto como ame a…" Comenzaba a murmurar con un tono de voz triste.

Tifa al oír lo que la castaña decía, se le hicieron muchas preguntas en el cabeza, corto un poco mas la distancia que las separaba entre las dos. "Huh? Con quien?" Se animo a preguntarle, a lo que esta negaba con la cabeza.

Puede que no la conociera muy bien pero Tifa pudo notar que la florista de rosa quería llorar. "Aerith…" Susurro su nombre por primera vez.

Puede que la consideraba un poco su enemiga ya que le quería robar a Cloud, pero tenia sentimientos y no quería verla llorar, abrazo a Aerith y fue cuando la florista comenzó a llorar.

"Zack Fair…" Murmuro la ojiverde.

La de ojos rubíes abrió los ojos como platos. 'No… no… no puede ser el mismo Zack… o si?' Se preguntaba la chica de cabello negro azabache. "SOLDADO primera clase…?" Le murmuro.

Aerith asintió lentamente, trato de preguntarse en como era que Tifa lo conocía, pero ese hecho solo pudo hacer que se entristeciera mas. "El dijo que volvería pronto… le escribí cartas… lo espere… lo e esperado durante todo este tiempo… pero creo que simplemente encontró a una chica mejor que no le tuviera miedo salir de los suburbios y mas bonita…" No dejaba de llorar la castaña, quien se había sentado de rodillas sobre las flores, al igual que Tifa, quien la estrecho aun más contra ella.

La de ojos rubíes rompió el abrazo para verla a los ojos, lo cual le era un poco imposible, ya que Aerith cubría su cara con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. "Aerith… Zack Fair murió hace cuatro años…"

Al oír tal declaración, la florista miro a Tifa rápidamente, esperaba que solo fuera una mala y cruel broma, pero por la expresión seria de la chica se podría decir que no, por lo que encontró aun más motivo para llorar más.

Aunque no podía culparla realmente, si supiera que Cloud había muerto también se habría puesto a llorar… Y a buscar respuestas… Pero no era como si quisiera ser la villana de la historia, pero se sentía culpable… La ultima vez que había visto al moreno antes de morir, cuando Sephirot perdido los estribos y había comenzado a destruir Nibelheim y atacar a la gente del pueblo, la chica le había gritado que lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ShinRa, o con SOLDADO.

Pudo haber durado horas llorando, pero Tifa trato de volver a hacerla sonreír, puede que hacia pocos minutos la consideraba su enemiga, pero simplemente no quería verla llorar por que le partía el corazón. "Aerith… Zack no querría que estuvieras llorando…" Le susurro en un tono suave para que eso ayudara a calmarla. "… El hubiera querido que estuvieras feliz todo el tiempo"

La castaña se seco las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y por lo que Tifa veía que algunas lagrimas terminaban en los labios rosados de la ojiverde. "… Creo que tienes razón Tifa…" Murmuro en un tono triste y sin ánimos.

"Verdad que si?" Quiso animar a la castaña sonriéndole un poco.

La florista asintió lentamente y continúo secando sus ojos por las lágrimas, Tifa poso una mano suya sobre la cabeza de la castaña y lo acariciaba lentamente para calmarla, y le depositaba un beso en su mejilla. "Aerith…" Trato de decirle algo pero no encontró las palabras correctas, como si nada mas fuera digno de decirse y solo su nombre. "Aerith…" Se quedo callada después de eso cuando capto la atención de la mencionada.

En su estomago podía sentir… mariposas? No se había sentido así de nerviosa, las únicas veces eran cuando Cloud estaba cerca de ella, pero hacia mucho tiempo atrás, todas esas sensaciones iban desapareciendo desde… que llego Aerith a su vida! Y eso era lo que mas le molestaba de ella, que creía que podía hacerla olvidarse de Cloud… pero eso dejo de tener sentido para ella, cuando se encontró posicionando sus labios ligeramente sobre los de Aerith, la chica al principio se conmoción por la acción de Tifa, tratando de alejarse un poco, pero se le fue negado cuando la de ojos rubíes se acercaba mas a ella y la tomaba de su pequeña cintura, pronto la chica encontró que las sensaciones que Tifa le provocaba en ese momento eran realmente agradables.

Tifa se dio cuenta cuando Aerith estaba empezando a disfrutar el beso, bien… por que así no tendría que romper el beso y explicarle todo a la chica, por que no podía… estaba demasiado avergonzada ahora… Aerith tímidamente le rodeo el cuello a Tifa con sus brazos y acerco todo lo que sus cuerpos se permitían hacia ella, fue cuando Tifa quiso llevar el beso a otro nivel y no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire y mirarla a los ojos antes de volverla a besar, y sacando su lengua para lamer sus labios y pedirle permiso para que la dejara saborearla.

Tifa estaba realmente feliz, ni Cloud pudo haberla hecho tan feliz como se encontraba ahora, y Aerith quien había dejado a lado la tristeza que la invadía sentía como si ahora no pudiera vivir sin la chica, segundos después, mientras que sus labios tenían una pequeña pero amistosa batalla, Aerith rompió el beso por falta de aire, miro a la chica quien tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rosas, si ella tenia ese aspecto, no quería pensar en como se veía ella.

"…Gracias" Dijo en susurro para Tifa.

Esta la abrazo protectoramente, mientras que acariciaba su espalda suavemente para calmarla. "No tendrás que sentirte sola nunca mas…" Le susurro en su oído.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que tuvo que escuchar Aerith antes de sonreír y dedicarle un beso a Tifa en los labios.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic yuri, que les parecio? xD  
Planeaba poner algo como... 'Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, la pequeña ninja de Wutai abrio las puertas de la iglesia mirandolas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja...' xDDDD!

Reviews?:D  
Pasen a leer mis demas fics. :3 (Que no son yuris xD)


End file.
